


Halloween

by StuckInABallpit



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alex is annoyed, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInABallpit/pseuds/StuckInABallpit
Summary: Jack likes to dress up for halloween. Alex Doesn't.





	Halloween

"Do you really have to do this every damn year?" Alex whined as Jack pulled on the fluffy, black costume.

"Yes! It's fun and it makes the kids happy!" Jack replied enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face.

"No, it's embarrassing." Alex muttered, but his boyfriend just ignored him.

Jack just loved dressing up for halloween, even though he was just staying at home with Alex. He just loved seeing the kids faces light up as he opened the door, dressed in the most extra halloween costume he could find. And honestly, Alex thought it was quite adorable how he could see Jacks eyes sparkle when he heard a knock on the door. How he jumped up from the couch and rushed to the little table in the hallway to get the bowl of candy. It was embarrasing and annoying, but still cute.

This year, however, Jack had made everything just a bit worse by convincing Alex that dressing up in matching animal costumes would be a good idea, and Alex was not amused, they looked like furries!

When they both had their costumes on, Jack put on a Home alone DVD, sat down on the couch and motioned for Alex to join him.

"C'mon Alex, don't be so grumpy! It's not a big deal, the kids will think it's fun!"

"What if I want to be grumpy?"

"You don't get to."

Alex simply muttered something along the lines of "fuck you" and sat down on the floor next to the couch instead, trying to maintain the annoyed attitude.

"I'll give you a blowjob if you drag your ass over here." Jack teased and watched as Alex's eyes widened.

"Reall-"

Ding dong

Jack shot up from the couch as he heard the doorbell ring.

"Alex! Come on, the first trick-or-treaters are here! Jack almost shouted.

The brown haired boy couldn't help but chuckle as he reluctantly pulled himself of the floor using the couch as leverage.

When Jack opened the door, the young children's jaws dropped for a minute, until the youngest of them, a boy dressed as a ghost, exclaimed: "Look! Dogs!" Alex smiled discreetly (he couldn't let Jack see that, he was still annoyed! Right?) as he distributed a handful of candy into the pumpkin shaped buckets that the kids were carrying.

The couple said goodbye the kids and closed the door again.

"See, that wasn't that bad, right?"

"It was bad."

"Stop lying"

"Alright, it wasn't that bad, but it was still embarrassing." Alex admitted.

"Shut the fuck up, let's watch home alone!"

-

It was 11 pm and the two boys were sat on the couch, Alex currently situated on Jacks lap. They had finally taken off the costumes and Jack was shattering tiny kisses along Alex's shoulder blade as an apology for making his boyfriend wear that stupid fursuit.

"I love you so much." Jack mumbled softly.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Okay, I love you too, Jacko." 

"Happy halloween, Alex."


End file.
